Howler/Tropes
Howler is an American supernatural-comedy video game series created by Daniel Wright, being developed by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since October 30th, 2007. For tropes about the spin-off, see Howler: Ultimate Werewolf/Tropes. Tropes *'A Day in the Limelight:' **''Jeanette the Monster Slayer'' is entirely focused on Jeanette Helsing. **''Lex's Origins, like ''JtMS, is entirely focused on a certain character (Lex). **Some episodes of the TV series focus on the supporting characters. *'A Dog Named "Dog":' The second most important antagonist in the series is a naga called... the Naga. *'A Lizard Named "Liz":' Starting from Collin and Howler: Speedin' and Howlin', George owned a lizard that is indeed named Liz. *'Absurd Phobia:' Lex is shown to have a fear of cucumbers. According to Daniel, it was supposed to be a reference of how cats are scared of cucumbers because they think they're some kind of snake. *'Action Dad:' Boris Morrison occasionally. *'Action Girl:' Bella, Jeanette, and many female villains. *'Action Mom:' Lisa Morrison and Gwen occasionally. *'Actor Allusion:' **Doug Lawrence has a pretty interesting history with . **It isn't the first time that Richard Steven Horvitz voices a . **Kath Soucie voices the mother for Kat Cressida's character. *'Adorkable:' Jeffrey himself, especially in his human form. **Bella too. **George as well. **Gwen is somewhat this as well. *'All Animals Are Domesticated:' Lex, who is a lynx, acts like a cat rather than an actual lynx. *'All Men Are Perverts:' Greg is pretty much this. *'Almighty Mom:' Naggette and Howler's mom occasionally. *'Amazingly Embarrassing Parents:' **Howler's parents. **Gwen occasionally. *'Amazon Chaser:' It is shown that Greg can become attracted to girls because of their badass fighting skills. *'Ambiguosly Brown:' Wylda is supposedly African-American, yet she has green skin. *'Ambiguously Evil:' **Considering that her parents' death by a monster was the reason she started hunting them, it's unclear if Jeanette is indeed evil or just wants to save people from monsters that kill. **It's unclear what side Roy is, despite being alligned with Jeanette. But due to his obsession with conspiracy theories, it would be likely that if he were to discover what Jeanette was planning, he would be on her side and turn against Howler. *'Ambiguously Jewish:' Frank *'Animated Adaption:' The 2019 cartoon. *'Anti-Villain:' Jeanette, due to the reasons she started her career. *'Arch-Enemy:' Howler has two: Jeanette and the Naga. *'Art Shift:' In the TV series episode, Glitched, when Howler and the others get sucked into the portal, the art style shifts to that of an 8-bit video game until they escape near the end. *'Aw, Look! They Really Do Love Each Other:' Even if they often bicker with each other, Georgia does care about George and vice-versa. *'Badass Adorable:' Every hero in their own way, especially the Ghost Twins. *'Badass Normal:' Jeanette, Howler's parents, and occasionally Phillip and Lacey. *'Being Good Sucks:' Howler feels this way due to the constant menaces he does. *'Berserk Button:' **NEVER harass/bully George around Georgia. Gavin the Ghoul Bully learned this the hard way in one of the comics' issues. **George and Georgia can get pissed if someone were to make fun of their mother. **In the beginning of Howler 4: The Dark Virus, we saw that Greg will get pissed if you break his mirror. **Never mock Jeanette's family around her. **The Naga would be pissed if you call him something he is not, like "worm" or "caterpillar". **Wylda will get really mad if you tend to steal her potions and/or break them. *'Beware the Nice Ones:' **Howler is usually well-meaning and friendly, but he can be ticked whenever someone pushes him too far. **Bella is one of the sweetest vampires in Shadow Falls, but she can be easily enraged when someone TBD. *'Beware the Silly Ones:' **George is usually happy and immature, but watch out when he gets really angry, since he can sometimes throw violent temper tantrums. **Frank *'Big Bad:' All of the main antagonists of the games and DTV movie, but most prominently Jeanette and the Naga. *'Big Damn Movie:' Howler ended up getting a movie in 2019, where the action in it became pretty epic, just like the first game. *'Black Best Friend:' Basically, Phillip is this to Jeffrey/Howler. *'Brainless Beauty:' Zoey. While she does look pretty for a zombie girl, she is straight-up dumb, similar to Zachariah. *'Bratty Half-Pint:' George. *'Brother-Sister Team:' George and Georgia often fight as a team. *'Bumbling Dad:' Howler's dad can be rather dimwitted at times. *'Butt-Monkey:' The Naga when it comes to his plans. *'Canon Immigrant:' **Gwen is this, as she originally came from Howler: Ultimate Werewolf. In May 2020, however, she becomes introduced in the TV series as the Ghost Twins' long-lost mother. **Ophelia *'Card-Carrying Villain:' TBD *'Casanova Wannabe:' Greg. *'Catchphrase:' **The Naga: "Muahahahaha!" **Howler: "Oh, for the sake of everything!" **Bella: "Holy Bat!" *'Chivalrous Pervert:' Greg. *'Cloudcuckooland:' Dream Land is somewhat this. *'Cloudcuckoolander:' George qualifies this trope. *'Conspiracy Theorist:' **Howler's dad is obsessed with the supernatural and often believes that they do exist. **Due to her childhood trauma, Jeanette believes all forms of supernatural are evil and want to kill off humankind. **Roy is this. *'Continuity Reboot:' The 2019 film somewhat counts as one, since it's a retelling on how Howler came to be with a few differences. *'Crossover:' This franchise had three: A comic series with Good Ol' Magic, a DTV film with Collin the Speedy Boy and a TV episode with The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor as part of an arc. *'Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass:' Frank, Greg and occasionally George. *'Cursed with Awesome:' Howler ends up getting bit by a supernatural wolf, which gives him an amazing ability to become a werewolf. *'Cute Cry:' George and Georgia fall into this category. *'Cute Monster Girl:' Bella and Sasha (post-redeemal). *'Dark Action Girl:' Jeanette. *'Dark and Troubled Past:' Jeanette had this, especially since her parents were killed when as a child. *'Dark Mistress:' Leilani and Sasha pre-redeemal. *'Darker and Edgier:' **''Howler 4: The Dark Virus'' was sorta like this. While it still had its funny moments, this was considered the darkest game of the Howler game series. **Eventually, there's this. *'Deceased Parents Are the Best:' Jeanette's parents. *'Decoy Damsel:' Leilani fits this. *'Depending on the Writer:' George and Greg's personality. *'Did You Just Punch Out Cthulhu?:' Howler managed to defeat the Cthulhu, who is considered to be the largest enemy Howler ever faced. *'Disappeared Dad:' It is unknown what happened to the Ghost Twins' dad, as he was never seen throughout the franchise. *'Distracted by the Sexy:' Greg often gets distracted by hot chicks. *'Dumb Muscle:' Greg. *'Dumbass Has a Point:' George, despite not being too smart, has moments like these. *'Enemy Mine:' This happened once in Howler 4 when Naga joined forces with Howler (along with Lex and Wylda) to find a cure for the virus and defeat Shade. **It happens again in Collin and Howler: Speedin' and Howlin', where Naga teams up with Collin, Howler, and their allies to fight off Zargak. *'Epic Fail:' Many of the Naga's plans. *'Even Bad Men Love Their Mamas:' Despite getting annoyed at his mother often, Naga shows signs that he still cares about her. *'Even Evil Has Standards:' **not wanting to kill Howler or his friends since he finds it inhumane and he's too coward for it **not killing Howler and his friends since it would make her a monster like the one who killed her parents *'Everyone Has Standards:' Greg is known for falling in love with women, but as shown in various occasions, even he knows when to give up. *'Evil is Hammy:' The Naga. *'Evil Laugh:' The Naga has one. *'Evil Sounds Deep:' TBD *'Expy:' **Some fans thought of Howler like an expy of Peter Parker/Spider-Man, due to the fact that they both got powers after being bitten by an animal. **Greg is thought of as an expy to Johnny Bravo... and it's easy to tell how so. **Kris and Kloe serve as expies of the Kanker Sisters from Ed, Edd n Eddy, since they have a crush on Howler, even though he's not interested in them just like the Kanker Sisters with the Eds. However, unlike them, they aren't antagonistic and they are considered pretty cute as their crush isn't that obsessive. **Shade is often compared to Him from The Powerpuff Girls due to their similarly creepy appearance, therefore thought of as an expy to him. *'Feminine Mother, Tomboyish Daughter:' Gwen and Georgia. *'Femme Fatale:' Jeanette, Leilani and Sasha pre-redeemal. *'Five-Man Band:' **'The Leader:' Howler. **'The Lancer:' George and Georgia. **'The Smart Guy:' Frank (well, kinda due to his disorder). **'The Big Guy:' Greg. **'The Chick:' Bella. **'Sixth Ranger:' Wylda. *'Frankenstein's Monster:' Frank. *'Friendly Ghost:' George is usually this. *'Friendly Neighborhood Vampire:' There is Bella, and she is shown to be a good person in heart. *'Genius Ditz:' Frank qualifies as one, mainly due to his disorder. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' There has been adult jokes hidden in the franchise. For example: **In the first game, when Bella approaches Howler after TBD, she TBD. **In the fourth game, when Howler, Naga, Lex, and Wylda hide from an infected Greg, when we suddenly see his pants and underwear getting thrown out and hear him sigh in relief, while Howler and the others are disgusted, implying that he's... you know. *'Good Parents:' Howler's parents and Gwen. *'Gross-Out Humor:' The series often relies on this. *'Half-Identical Twins:' George looks like a gender-inverted version of Georgia and vice-versa. *'Happily Married:' **Howler's parents are this. ** Jeanette's parents were this as well. *'Heel-Face Turn:' Howler 6: The Great War has a character who had this trope. Sasha was an antagonist and supported the war at first, but when she ended up getting betrayed by the general, she ends up turning good and joins Howler and the others to fight the General and all of his soldiers. *'Hello, Nurse!:' **Howler had this moment when he first saw Bella in the very first game. **Greg has these moments towards any chick he finds hot. *'Hollywood Autism:' It is revealed by Daniel and William that Lacey's nephew, Wayne, has high-functioning autism. *'Horny Devils:' Sasha is a family-friendly example that falls into this category. *'Hunk:' Greg. *'Hunter of Monsters:' Jeanette Helsing. *'Hypocritical Humor:' TBD *'I Am Not Weasel:' **Both in the very first game and the movie, Howler was first mistaken by George, Greg, and Frank as a dog, a bear, and even a cat. **The Naga deeply hates when he's called a worm or caterpillar, even if in most of those cases, it's just to mock him. *'I Want My Mommy!:' TBD *'Incoming Ham:' TBD *'Interspecies Romance:' **Howler (a werewolf) and Bella (a vampire) are in a relationship, despite being different species. **Anyone who Greg falls in love with and vice-versa. *'Invisible Parents:' **Bella has mentioned about her parents one time, but were never seen. **George and Georgia often mentioned that after their deaths, their parents are out there somewhere, but they don't know where. ***Their mother finally appears in person in the TV series. **Unlike Jeffrey/Howler, whose parents were seen, we never saw Phillip or Lacey's parents in the franchise. *'Iron Butt-Monkey:' The Naga managed to survive to every type of dangerous and surreal occurrences. *'It's All About Me:' Greg can be rather self-centered. *'Jerkass:' The Naga. *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' Georgia usually gets annoyed at others, especially her brother, to the point where she acts as a jerk towards them. However, despite all of that, she indeed has feelings for him and everyone else she gets annoyed by. **Wylda is known for sometimes getting cranky at people like the Zombie Duo, though she does show care for them and apologizes when she makes others cry, like in Howler: Attack of the Shadow Army, where Wylda yelled at Zoey and made her cry, and apologizing to her after realizing how much she hurt her feelings. *'Kavorka Man:' In random occasions, there were some people who actually fall in love with Zach and/or Zoey. *'Large Ham:' **Naga: WHY?! JUST WHY?! **Frank **Greg *'Laughably Evil:' pretty much every comedic villain, including the Naga. *'Likes Older Women:' Howler is this for Bella, but it's justified since, despite her age, she's physically/mentally a year older than him. *'Lingerie Scene:' **In one of the comic issues, Lex unintentionally enters a room where Jeanette was seen in a bra and undies. This was played for laughs and fanservice. **Frank was seen wearing only underwear in one episode. This, of course, was played for laughs. *'Lovable Sex Maniac:' Greg. *'Made of Evil:' Shade qualifies this trope. *'Mama Bear:' Howler's mom, Gwen and Naggette. *'Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy:' Georgia and George. *'May-December Romance:' Howler and Bella. *'Meaningful Name:' Howler (a werewolf), Frank (a Frankenstein's monster) and Greg (a gargoyle). **Bella as well, since her name means "beautiful" in both Spanish and Italian. *'Mood-Swinger:' Frank N. Stein falls into this category due to his multi-intelligence disorder. *'Momma's Boy:' **George is very close to his mother. **Naga *'Most Common Super Power:' The majority of female characters (except Georgia for obvious reasons), whether heroines or villainesses, are thought of as pretty busty characters. *'Ms. Fanservice:' **Bella due to her attractive appearance. **Wylda **Gwen due to her appearance. **Jeanette since she has her attractive appearance. She is considered the hottest villain in the Howler series. **Akamai due to her attractive appearance, just like Bella and Jeanette. **Sasha since she is a succubus, and succubi are attractive female demons. *'My Beloved Smother:' Naggette *'My Parents Are Dead:' Jeanette's parents were revealed to be dead just when she was a young girl. *'Named After Somebody Famous:' **Bella was named after Hungarian actor Béla Lugosi, probably the most famous Dracula portrayer, and British writer Bram Stoker, the creator of Dracula. **Jeanette shares the same surname as Abraham Van Helsing, also connected with the Dracula mythos. *'Narcissist:' Greg. *'Nice Girl:' Bella, Lacey and Gwen. *'Nice Guy:' Howler is this. *'Non-Human Sidekick:' Lex (and Liz after her introduction) is this to George. *'Official Couple:' Howler and Bella. *'Older Than They Look:' **Although they're young adults, Howler, Phillip and Lacey look to be 16. **Same for Bella. Although she's 100+ and physically 21, she looks to be 15. *'Our Gargoyles Rock:' Greg. *'Our Ghosts Are Different:' The Ghost Twins. *'Our Mages Are Different:' Wylda. *'Our Vampires Are Different:' Bella. *'Our Werewolves Are Different:' Howler. *'Our Zombies Are Different:' Zach and Zoey. *'Out-of-Character Moment:' TBD *'Papa Wolf:' Howler's dad. *'Parental Abandonment:' Jeanette's parents were revealed to be killed when she was just a child. *'Prequel:' Jeanette the Monster Slayer and Lex's Origins count since they take place before the events of the first Howler game. *'Polar Opposite Twins:' George and Georgia. While George is immature and likes to crack jokes, Georgia is more serious. *'Puppy-Dog Eyes:' George occasionally make those, especially in the TV series. *'Rated M for Manly:' Greg often acts like an extreme macho, often engaging in activities like TBD. *'Release Date Change:' The movie was originally going to release on October 18th, but got delayed to October 25th to avoid competition with The Addams Family (before it got delayed to a week earlier). *'Really 700 Years Old:' Bella is revealed to be 100+ years old, and yet, she's physically 21. *'Running Gag:' TBD *'Shifted to CGI:' The game series ended up gaining a CGI-animated movie. *'Shout-Out:' **Basically, the games, comics, TV show, and films (both Attack of the Shadow Army and the 2019 film) has made tons of references of Collin the Speedy Boy. **References of other WBIE games like Good Ol' Magic and The Dinosaur Princess were made throughout the franchise as well. **Since Howler was made by the same guy who created Me and a Different Dimension and The School-tastic Misadventures of Ray the Robot, you should expect references to those too. *'Sibling Rivalry:' George and Georgia often show this. *'Single Woman Seeks Good Man:' **Bella did state that she likes men who are nice to her. **Despite her villainy, Jeanette admits that she'd like to settle down with someone who treats her nicely. *'Slapstick Knows No Gender:' Bella, Georgia, Wylda, Zoey and Jeanette are shown to suffer from physical comedy as much as the guys do. *'Spin-Off:' **''Jeanette the Monster Slayer'' and Lex's Origins are these to the main franchise. **It was announced that more spin-offs are potential. ***On DeviantArt on October 25, 2019, when asked about this since Lex had his own, he expressed interest in making more origin stories based off of characters besides Howler and Lex. On Halloween, it has been officially confirmed by him that he is making them. *'Story Arc:' The comic has a couple of them, with it being Lost in Time and Reign of King Howler. *'Super Window Jump:' Lex once did this in an episode of the TV series. ** He does it again in Collin and Howler: Speedin' and Howlin'. *'Sweet Tooth:' Throughout the franchise, it is shown that Bella has a huge love for candy, especially cherry-flavored ones. *'Talking Animal:' Kris and Kloe. *'Team Mom:' Bella often acts in a motherly/sisterly way towards George and Georgia, both being the youngest of the bunch. *'The Baby of the Bunch:' The Ghost Twins. *'The Big Damn Kiss:' Howler and Bella had their first kiss near the end of the first game. *'The Cameo:' The supernatural wolf that bit Howler made various cameos throughout the series, including the comic and TV series, starting in Howler 2. *'The Ditz:' George, Lex, Frank N. Stein (whenever he's stupid) and the Zombie Duo. *'The Virus:' In Howler 4: The Dark Virus, when Shade infects his victims with the virus he created, causing them to turn into hideous monsters. *'Time-Shifted Actor:' Jeanette in the movie where she is voiced by Angelina Jolie as an adult and Broklynn Prince as a child. **Averted in other media, since Vanessa Marshall voices her both as a child and as an adult. *'Toilet Humor:' There were a few toilet humor jokes here and there in the franchise. *'Tomboy and Girly Girl:' Georgia's tomboy to Bella's girly girl. *'Too Dumb to Live:' George and Frank. *'Took a Level in Badass:' TBD *'Took a Level in Dumbass:' Frank and Greg sometimes *'Tragic Villain:' Jeanette, since she revealed the reason why she wants all monsters eradicated is because of what happened to her parents back when she was very young. *'Tragic Monster:' TBD *'Unwitting Instigator of Doom:' Boris Morrison. *'Vampires Are Sex Gods:' Bella is one of the sexiest females in the series. *'Vampires Hate Garlic:' Bella has been shown to despise garlic. *'Vampires Sleep in Coffins:' Averted, since Bella actually sleeps in a proper bed. *'Vegetarian Vampire:' Bella tends to prefer animal blood rather than human blood, and is also shown to eat human food (except for garlic). *'Villainous Mother-Son Duo:' Naga and Naggette. *'Vocal Dissonance:' We have George who, despite being 7 years old, has a voice that sounds more "SpongeBob-ish", according to some fans. *'Weirdness Magnet:' **Since he became a werewolf, Howler is often subject to several unusual events like fighting huge monsters. **Jeanette **Naga *'What Does She See in Him?:' Howler, Bella and Wylda sometimes wonder why some women find Greg attractive, despite his personality. *'Why Did It Have to Be Snakes?:' **TBD **See Absurd Phobia. *'Would Hit a Girl:' Pretty much every male villain. *'Would Hurt a Child:' Despite the Ghost Twins being children, it doesn't stop villains such as Jeanette from causing harm towards them. Trivia *'Adored by the Network:' aside from being a fan-favorite, Warner Bros. TBD. *'Channel Hop:' Streaming rights for the TV show will move from Hulu to HBO Max in 2020. *'Children Voicing Children:' Wayne is voiced by Jay Gragnani in the TV series, who is a child actor. *'Creator's Favorite:' **The creator did admit in an interview that the Naga is his favorite villain of the whole franchise. **In general, his favorite characters are the Ghost Twins. *'Cross-Dressing Voices:' Liz's vocal effects are provided by Frank Welker. *'Dawson Casting:' All teenage/young adult characters in the series, as well as George and Georgia, who are children, are voiced by full-grown adults in the series. **By the time the first game was released, Charlie Schlatter (Jeffrey) was 41 years old and Bumper Robinson (Phillip) was 33 years old. **Mae Whitman (Lacey) was an exception since she was 19 when the first game was launched. However, as the years passed, she felt into this as well. **Bella is a cross between this and Playing Gertrude. Her voice actress Jennifer Hale was 35 by the time Howler was launched and her character is physically 21. However, since she's a vampire, she's actually 100+ years old. *'Executive Meddling:' **It's believed that Howler: Ultimate Werewolf was created to TBD. **The Howler TV series was originally planned to be add for Netflix, until the Warner Bros. executives thought it would be better for it to air on a basic cable channel (Cartoon Network) for better visibility, since not everyone has subscribed to a streaming platform (such as Netflix, Amazon Prime or Hulu). *'Fake American:' Bella, like all the other main characters, is American. Yet, she's voiced by a Canadian voice actor. *'Fan Nickname:' **with Curious George for George ** *'God Does Not Own This World:' Like every other WBIE game, Howler has its rights owned by Warner Bros., not the creator himself. *'Playing Against Type:' **Kat Cressida, better known for voicing the overenthusiastic and ditzy Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory, ends up voicing Georgia, who, unlike Dee Dee, is way smarter and is often annoyed by her brother's immaturity. **Doug Lawrence, who is known for voicing Sheldon Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants and Filburt Turtle from Rocko's Modern Life, voices Greg, who, unlike them, is a macho man wannabe and shows a lot more interest in finding a love interest. **Scarlett Johansson and Angelina Jolie, who are strongly associated to the roles of action heroines like Black Widow in Scarlett's case and Lara Croft in Angelina's case, end up voicing Bella (who is the nice girl) and Jeanette (who is the film's main antagonist) for the movie. *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions:' a user on Twitter once asked him about Rule 34 pictures with Howler characters, and Daniel did reply, saying, "Well, in all honesty, I knew stuff like this would happen to my game series. I did stumble across all of these "sexy" pictures of Howler and Bella on the web, and one fan even sent me a picture of the Zombie Duo... having fun while licking each other's tongues. Nuff said." **The same user replied with, asking what if he told him that Stella McDonnell was one of those people who made those Howler/Bella pictures. Daniel replied, saying "I like Stella and I like her work, and I understand she's just doing it for fun, but she should think twice before publishing it online". *'What Could Have Been:' **When first announced, the Howler TV series was originally gonna air on Netflix. However, for an unknown reason, the idea of putting it on Netflix was scrapped and the show instead aired on Cartoon Network. ***According to Daniel on his tweet, the Warner Bros. executives believed it would be better to air on Cartoon Network instead, since people have a bigger access to cable and satellite television systems than streaming platforms (Netflix included), besides the fact the channel being available on basic packages. ****The series would eventually be available for streaming on Hulu and later on HBO Max. **When he first started working on the first game, Daniel Wright originally had an idea for Jeffrey/Howler to have a pet similar to Collin with Cooper and Tommy, Kitrina with Terry, Charlotte with Tux and Bailey with Battie. However, as time passed, Daniel wanted to make his series different from the rest, so he scrapped the idea of Howler having a pet. ***Indirectly, that still happened with Lex and Liz. However, they're George's pets instead of Howler's. **While Howler 6 was in production, one of the developers had an idea for a succubus character, but Daniel was unsure about having one in a kids' series, therefore it was at first rejected. However, after a few talks with Stella McDonnell, Daniel found a way to make her appropriate for the series by having Sasha be less like a slut with more modest clothing. **Daniel jokingly said about having Jeanette redeem sometime in the future. Though, it isn't confirmed whether it's actually true or not. *'Written by Cast Member:' Doug Lawrence did write episodes for the Howler TV series. YMMV *'Abandon Shipping:' Howler/Jeanette shippers started shipping Jeanette/Roy since Roy's introduction in JtMS. *'Acceptable Targets:' TBD *'Accidental Innuendo:' Jeanette ends up telling Howler how good he fights in a rather unintentional flirtatious way, which is thought to be the main reason why some people ship Howler with Jeanette. *'Alternative Character Interpretation:' Is George smarter than he appears to be? *'Americans Hate Tingle:' **People in the Arab World have shown a hatred towards the character, Greg, ironically despite some of those countries' controversial laws about women's rights. **Frank was not well-liked by people from some European countries like the United Kingdom, France and Germany due to his disorder being played for laughs. Same with Zach and Zoey since their stupidity was played for laughs. *'Awesome Art:' The game series was praised for its Western art style. *'Base-Breaking Character:' **While most fans adore George, there are some fans who find him straight-up annoying. **Georgia has some Howler fans who dislike her due to her snarky behavior, with a few going far as negatively comparing her to Mandy. **Similarly to George, while fans like Frank, some find him annoying and that the use of his disorder for comedy is rather offensive for some. **While Greg is liked by fans, many female SJWs hated him due to his personality, being often accused of being a misogynist and a potential sex offender. ***Daniel replied those accusations by saying that, much like Johnny Bravo (owned by Cartoon Network, itself also owned by Warner Bros.), Greg is supposed to be an exaggerated parody of the macho stereotype and he wouldn't go that far as he knows when to give up. **Zach and Zoey have been shown to be disliked by a few fans due to TBD. **The Naga has been shown to be disliked by some fans due to him either being annoying, "overrated", or even both, with some of those preferring that they had more focus on other villains such as Jeanette. **Even Howler isn't safe from this. He has shown to be disliked by some fans due to the fact that he's rather too soft while as a human and TBD. *'Best Known for the Fanservice:' Some non-fans remember the series for its hot-looking characters. *'Broken Base:' Where do we start? **Some of the content was criticized for being more over-the-top rather than being serious and TBD. **While most fans did like Howler: Ultimate Werewolf, same fans didn't due to it being way darker and including content that wouldn't likely appear in the main series such as gruesome violence, vulgar language, and even sexual references and nudity, aside from replacing George and Georgia with a new character, eventually turning to be their mother. ***Speaking of Howler: Ultimate Werewolf, some insane fans of it hated the episode, Ultimate Darker Dimension, accusing it for mocking it "cruelly". *'Cargo Ship:' Greg x his mirror. *'Cash Cow Franchise:' TBD *'Complete Monster:' The Cthulhu. *'Crack Pairing:' **Howler x Jeanette. **Howler x Wylda. **Howler x Zoey. **Greg x Wylda. **Greg x Gwen. **Zoey x Gayle. **Howler x . Yes, that pairing exists. **Since April 2019, the meme community made up a new shipping called Gurga (Gurkha x Naga) as part of a Gurkha meme. *'Creator Worship:' Daniel Wright for this. *'Creator's Pet:' Some fans think that Daniel gives too much focus on TBD. *'Crossover Ship:' There has been some ships where characters from Howler are shipped with characters outside their franchise. **''Howler'' fans do like to ship George with Claire from Eric and Claire, due to their similarities. **Few fans ship Howler with Collin the Speedy Boy, though this example is rather controversial due to the former being 20 and the latter being 17. However, they opt to age Collin up and since the age gap isn't that big, it wasn't a big deal to them. **Howler x Charlotte. However, just like Howler x Collin, this one was controversial due to Howler being 20 and Charlotte being 16. But again, the age gap isn't that big and it would no longer be an issue when she becomes legal. **Bella x . **Greg x Kisha the Fierce. **Phillip x . **Another shipping between a Howler and CTSB character, and a rather ironic one... Lex x Cooper. **Jeanette x Dr. Turbo. *'Designated Hero:' Howler is this. *'Designated Monkey:' Naga has been this throughout the series. *'Designated Villain:' Both Jeanette and the Naga were this. *'Draco in Leather Pants:' Jeanette and the Naga are these to fans since, when compared with other villains, they are notably less menacing and occasionally rather sympathetic and TBD. *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' **Both of the Ghost Twins gained popularity among the fanbase. **Greg became a pretty popular character in the franchise's fanbase as well. **Lex's popularity grew once he was introduced in the very first game. He even had his own comic book miniseries spin-off. **The Naga gained popularity when first introduced and was considered the fanbase's favorite villain. **Jeanette became a really popular villain in the franchise, especially after her tragic story was revealed. **[Roy in JtMS. Daniel planning to him in other media (like the comics and cartoon) or nah] **due to her personality and also her looks. Daniel planning her in other media (like the comics and future games) or nah **Wylda's students, after being introduced in the TV series, have gained a lot of love, to the point where fans believe they should have their own spin-off. **Courtney gained popularity after being introduced in the TV series. It helps that her chemistry with Phillip is what made fans to TBD. **Wayne, after being introduced in the TV series, became pretty popular, especially to fans with autism. *'Evil is Sexy:' Jeanette (and Sasha before her redemption) fits this trope. *'Fan-Preferred Couple:' **Some people tend to prefer Howler x Lacey rather than the official couple Howler x Bella. **Apparently, Howler x Gwen is also a thing after she first showed up and due his close bond with the Ghost Twins, leading some fans to see him as TBD. ***This pairing was also inherited from Howler: Ultimate Werewolf. **While he has no specific love interest, some fans like to pair Greg with Sasha. ***Others like to pair him with Akamai. **Zach x Zoey, as fans prefer them to be more than best friends. **Fans love to ship Jeanette and Roy, seeing them as a one true pairing. **Fans also loved to have Lex and Leni to be an official couple in fanfics. **Some people prefer Kris and/or Kloe x Lex rather than them x Howler, which is ironic considering Lex is a feline and Kris and Kloe are canines. **Fans often see Phillip and Courtney as a one true pairing. **Fans see Oscar and Tiana as another true pairing. *'Fandom Rivalry:' **Some fans in the fanbases of this game and Good Ol' Magic, despite most Howler fans liking GoM and vice versa, had some rivalry with each other. **Some fans of The Dinosaur Princess have shown a minor rivalry towards Howler fans as well, mainly due to the fact that it had a crossover with CTSB and GoM, but not TDP. **[Veronica, overlapping with Friendly Fandoms] **When The Cryptids first premiered, fans of Howler showed rivalry to fans of that show. **With The Addams Family. Specifically, the film. **E&C **With its very own spin-off, Howler: Ultimate Werewolf. While most fans liked it, some fans straight up hated it for being way too inappropriate and dark for a family franchise. ***To make this worse for some insane fans, when Ultimate Darker Dimension released, they accused it for "cruelly mocking" H:UW. *'Fanfic Fuel:' TBD *'Foe Yay Shipping:' **Some fans jokingly ship Jeanette with either Howler, Bella, or even both of them. **A few fans jokingly ship Howler with the Naga. **Lucy **Greg is commonly shipped with random villainesses. It makes sense considering his personality when it comes to hot chicks. ***being the most notable example and also Sierra in the TV show *'Fountain of Memes:' Howler spawned a lot of memes due to the funny moments and comic relieves it has. *'Friendly Fandoms:' As said before, most fans of Howler enjoyed Good Ol' Magic and vice versa. **The Howler fanbase have shown to have a good relationship with the The Dinosaur Princess fanbase. **The fanbase of The Mystic Woods have shown to get along well with the Howler fanbase. **The fanbases of Looney Tunes and Scooby-Doo (especially the latter) are shown to be good friends with fans of Howler and admitted to enjoy it due to its comedic tone and TBD. **Fans of Courage the Cowardly Dog and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy have shown to like the franchise due to it use of comedy and horror. **Fans of Howler have enjoyed Collin the Speedy Boy and vice versa. Once the crossover between the both of them were confirmed, TBD. **Fans of Me and a Different Dimension and The School-tastic Misadventures of Ray the Robot absolutely adored Howler, mainly since it's made by the same creator. **Most fans of E&C and Howler are shown to get along with each other, especially those who are fans of George/Claire. **Fans of this and SpongeBob SquarePants fans tend to get along due to both franchises being rather similar in comedic tones and both getting rather dark when TBD, aside from both of them being meme fountains. ***you have other ideas of Nicktoons, Rugrats, Rocko, Angry Beavers, CatDog, Ren and Stimpy, Invader Zim, FOP, TLH, Catscratch, TMNT or TBD, can be more than one *'Germans Love David Hasselhoff:' Outside of the USA and Canada, it has a HUGE fanbase in Japan. *'Hate Sink:' TBD *'Hilarious in Hindsight:' TBD *'Ho Yay Shipping:' **Considering they were best friends before he was bitten, it's pretty common seeing Howler paired with Phillip by yaoi fangirls. **A few fans ship Frank N. Stein and Greg. **Despite being enemies, a few fans jokingly ship Bella with Jeanette. **Bella x Wylda due to their TBD. **Bella x Lacey. **Bella/Gwen **See Crack Pairing. **See Crossover Ship. *'Idiosyncratic Ship Naming:' **Mythical TBD (Howler/Bella). **Ghostcest (George/Georgia). ** *'Incest Yay Shipping:' A few fans also ship George with his sister Georgia. **Some fans also ship George or Georgia with their own mother. *'Jerkass Woobie:' and Naga *'Launcher of a Thousand Ships:' **Howler himself managed to get shipped with several women by the fanbase, including his canonical girlfriend Bella, his arch-nemesis Jeanette, Lacey, Wylda, Zoey, etc. and some men as well such as Phillip, TBD. **Even Greg falls this. He got paired with TBD. **Jeanette *'Love to Hate:' and Naga *'Memetic Badass:' Greg, Frank and Naga. *'Memetic Molester:' Greg has been portrayed as a molester in several memes. *'Memetic Mutation:' **Frank himself was a meme back in the late 2009. **"Muhahahahahaha!", a quote from the Naga, became a meme in the early 2010s. **A video showing a clip of an infected Greg from Howler 4: The Dark Virus shaking his butt while this song plays became a meme and a way to troll people similar to the infamous Rickroll. **There was a mash-up meme of Ricardo Milos with Greg portraying him. *'Memetic Psychopath:' TBD *'Misaimed Fandom:' TBD *'Most Annoying Sound:' George's violent tantrums can be TBD for some fans. *'Nausea Fuel:' In one scene of Collin and Howler: Speedin' and Howlin', when Zoey showed Wylda her "sandwich" (which is actually one of Wylda's chewed-up books), it ends up showing a close-up to the damaged book with what appears to be chewed-up food on it. *'No Yay:' **Considering they're just children and the majority of the cast consists of adults, Howler fans prefer to keep the Ghost Twins single. **Howler x Kris and/or Kloe because of the bestiality implications. **Bella x Shade, given the fact he infected her, as she was his first victim. **Mau x Leilani, especially due to his creepy nature and TBD. **While both were paired with Howler by some fans, most of them see Phillip and Lacey as just friends. **It's pretty obvious why Jeanette/Desire falls into this. Aside from Jeanette being TBD, there's also strong implications of being pedophilia. *'One True Threesome:' **Howler/Bella/Lacey is the most popular one throughout the fandom. **Howler/Bella/Jeanette... Yes, this threesome ship exists. **Howler/Bella/Gwen. **Greg/Akamai/Sasha. *'Portmanteau Couple Name:' **Hella/Jella (Howler/Bella). **Hellacey/Jellacey (Howler/Bella/Lacey). **Gresha (Greg/Sasha). ** **Gurga (Greg/Gurkha). *'Self-Fanservice:' TBD *'Ship Mates:' Those who ship Howler/Bella also ship Roy/Jeanette, Zach/Zoey and either Greg/Akamai or Greg/Sasha. **Shortly after Courtney's introduction, Phillip/Courtney was also added into the mix by some of them. *'Squick:' TBD *'The Scrappy:' that can be highly annoying the fans are prone to dislike like Scrappy-Doo is a rather hated character in the Howler community due to TBD. *'The Woobie:' Lex, due to all of the things he went through before George found him. *'They Wasted a Perfectly Good Character:' TBD *'They Wasted a Perfectly Good Plot:' TBD *'Ron the Death Eater:' Several fan-fictions do this to characters such as TBD. *'Unintentionally Sympathetic:' **Jeanette Helsing. In the first Howler game and the movie, it was revealed that the reason why she wants all monsters eradicated was because of what happened to her parents that caused her to despise every single monster. ***This is also one of the reasons for the crackship with Howler. **The Naga also falls on this. Despite his jerkass nature and his frustrated attempts to kidnap Howler and/or his friends, his status as a butt-monkey and TBD makes fans feel rather pity and bad for him. *'What Do You Mean, It's for Kids?:' While Howler is frankly a video game series for children, there are moments where it can get pretty dark. Howler 4 is a big example for this. *'WTH, Casting Agency?:' Jeff Bennett voices George, which is rather odd since he is a kid and Jeff usually plays as adults, besides the fact he doesn't sound that much like a kid. *'X Meets Y:' Banjo-Kazooie meets Universal Monsters. WMG These are fan theories for Howler. *Bella Stoker, just like Howler, was once a regular human. **Same for the Ghost Twins. It makes sense since in media, ghosts are spirits of dead humans. **Gwen was actually a human before becoming a ghost while George and Georgia were born as ghosts. *George is smarter than we think he is. *The Ghost Twins' father is either deceased, missing or divorced from their mother and moved away. **There's also the possibility that their father was an one-night stand or they were conceived through artificial insemination. *Greg is a potential sex addict and possibly addicted to pornography as well. *Jeanette is actually risking her life to get a chance to her parents again. *The real reason why the Naga constantly kidnaps Howler and/or his friends is because TBD. *Desire is George and Georgia's long-lost sibling or cousin. *''Howler'' takes place in the same universe as Me and a Different Dimension and The School-tastic Misadventures of Ray the Robot. *Mayor Vlad Dracula is either Bella's uncle or grandfather. *A rather bizarre theory is that the reason why the Ghost Twins' father never appeared is due to him being actually a random male as a result of a rather weird time-travelling incident where he had an one-night stand with their mother. Funny *Frank N. Stein is seen as a comic relief for the video game series. Other characters such as George, Greg, The Naga, Phillip, and the Zombie Duo are seen as comic relieves as well. *Every time Kris and Kloe chase after Howler can make fans laugh. *When Greg beat the crap out of Frank in Howler 4 after he broke his mirror. Heartwarming * Tear Jerker *In Howler 6: The Great War when Sasha started sobbing after being betrayed may bring viewers into tears. *Whenever Lex has flashbacks of his old owner, Sally Cox, in the series can bring some viewers to tears. Nightmare Fuel *Things got dark in Howler 4: The Dark Virus when Shade's victims got infected and turned into hideous monsters, making it the darkest game in the whole franchise. Ho Yay *In Collin and Howler: Speedin' and Howlin', after Collin mentioned Triston, Frank N. Stein started laughing and said he sounds sexy. Of course, this was done for laughs. Category:Tropes Category:Howler Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas